


Storytime

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, but better safe than sorry, not really full-on explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: "Shall I help to pass the time by telling you a story? Kind of a story, anyway."Qrow was intrigued. "Okay... is this where you sayAre you sitting comfortably?""Not quite... you need to be lying down for this one."
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Storytime

Qrow felt lonely. He knew he shouldn't— there were plenty of people he could hang out with, who'd be happy to spend the evening with him. The one he actually wanted, though, wasn't there.

Clover had travelled to Vale to attend a conference, about sharing knowledge of the Grimm— effective combat techniques, useful defence strategies. He had plenty to contribute, and Qrow hated himself for feeling needy, but... he was feeling needy and allowing himself to wallow in it.

Sometimes he wondered if this whole _being in love_ thing was a good idea. Wasn't it better to rely on yourself? No-one to let you down, no-one to cramp your style. _Hmph, what style would that be exactly?_ Qrow knew he was not kidding anyone, especially himself. Clover being part of his life had improved it, and he didn't want that to change. He would do his best to be cheerful until his boyfriend returned. It was only two more days, he could cope.

His scroll buzzed from across the room. He grabbed it, as Clover's face indicated an incoming call.

"Hi there, soldier-boy."

"Hello Qrow, how's it going?"

"Fine. Well, okay, I guess. I didn't expect to miss you this much."

"Oh, I miss you too, birdy. But it won't be long, I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Not sure I can wait that long. A man has certain needs, you know."

"I do know. I know very well. Uh..." Clover's voice tailed off.

"Are you okay?" Qrow's worried tone jolted Clover back to the moment.

"Sorry, just got a bit sidetracked mentally. It sucks that you couldn't come as well, but... we'll have to cope the best we can." His voice sounded a little stilted as he continued, "Shall I help to pass the time by telling you a story? Kind of a story, anyway."

Qrow was intrigued. "Okay... is this where you say _Are you sitting comfortably_?"

"Not quite... you need to be lying down for this one. In bed. With no clothes on."

Qrow shivered. "Uh, what is going to happen exactly?"

"Come on Qrow, no spoilers. And no skipping to the end. You have to listen very carefully. Put your scroll on speaker. You might need both hands."

Qrow could feel his heart pounding as he slipped out of his clothes. _What is this all about? Well, I have a good idea where this is heading, but..._

"So, are you lying comfortably?" Qrow could hear the smile on Clover's face.

"Yes, dammit. I feel like a bit of an idiot, but as it's only me here..."

"Oh, but I'm there too. We just got back from an evening out. Very nice meal, relaxed atmosphere. Feeling a bit drowsy, but not _too_ sleepy, if you know what I mean."

"I know."

"So, we get ready for bed. You beat me to the bathroom, so you're in bed first. But it's a warm night, so no PJs."

Qrow was feeling warm already. He ran a hand across his chest, fingers sliding across the faint film of perspiration.

"Clover." His voice was gruff as he turned his face to speak towards his scroll.

"Yes, Qrow?"

"This is going where I think it's going, right?"

"Maybe. I'm going to tell you what I'm doing in this story. You may wish to add your own... embellishments."

"Uh, it's going to be a very short story, the way I'm feeling at the moment."

"Try to slow it down, Qrow. We have plenty of time."

Qrow moved his hands away from his body. He groaned, as the slightest movement against the sheet threatened to undo his resolve. He pushed the covers down beyond his thighs, feeling a thrill as the cooler air whispered across his skin.

"Shall I continue?" Clover's voice was soft in the quiet room.

"Yes. Just... yes."

"I come out of the bathroom and see you lying there. There's a faint light coming through the window, and it makes your skin look paler than usual. Almost glowing in the moonlight. Gods, Qrow, you're so beautiful—" Clover's voice broke off, as Qrow felt his eyes prickling. _I love him so much._

There was a cough, and Clover continued, "I'm at the foot of the bed, looking at you, and you look up and give me that sly grin. You know the one..."

Qrow grinned slyly. "I do."

"You slide your hand down your body, and I step forward and stop you. You look up, you're a bit put out, but I say _No, allow me_."

Qrow felt his breath catch in his throat. "Go on, then."

"I take your hand and hold it to one side. My other hand starts to stroke along the inside of your leg, up the thigh... almost to the top, then across to the other leg and down again. You're starting to wriggle a bit, and your hand is gripping mine a bit tighter."

"Clover." Qrow's voice was breathless. "I can't... I need to..."

"No Qrow, slow down. The wait makes it more worthwhile." Clover's voice was husky. "I'm holding back here too, you know."

"Okay." Qrow took a few deep breaths. "Go on."

"I move my hand up your thigh, brushing past the hair, my fingers just snagging a little bit... you push up towards me, you want me to take you in my hand, but I'm not going to... not yet." Clover's voice was harsh, and Qrow knew what he was feeling. _I'm feeling it too. Gods, Clover..._

"I let go of your hand, and both my hands move up across your abs... I can feel the hardness of the muscles, and your skin is silky with sweat. You shuffle up the bed, prop your legs up so I can get a bit closer, and now my thumbs are brushing your nipples... They're hard, Qrow, and I want to kiss you... but I won't, not yet..."

Qrow's breath was coming in ragged gasps now, and he was not sure how long he could hold on. "Clover, I—"

"So I slow down a bit, just slide my fingertips over your body, back down again... You're starting to twist a bit from side to side, I can see your hands gripping the edges of the bed—"

"You don't have a hidden camera, do you?" Qrow's hands relaxed their grip on the edges of the bed.

Clover laughed. "I wish... no, it's all in my head. I can see you... every _inch_ of you."

Qrow drew a sharp breath. "Okay, so what are you gonna do next?"

"My hand moves down, and I don't just brush past this time. I take hold of you, and start to move my hand. And I'm watching your face, and it's the most perfect sight, and now you're making that noise you make, mmm, that one, and my hand is moving faster, and your... oh gods Qrow, I wish I was really with you—"

"You are," Qrow breathed. His hand was Clover's hand, and he felt the end of the story approaching rapidly. "Please, Clover, please..."

"You've covered your mouth with the back of your hand, 'cause you get embarrassed when it gets noisy, but you can't help it. And then, at the last minute, you open your eyes and look at me..." Clover's voice failed him. For a long moment Qrow heard nothing, saw nothing, and was enveloped in a dizziness which crested him over the peak and down the other side. When he was able to notice anything, he heard Clover's breathing, loud in the room, almost as if he were there beside Qrow.

"So, uh..." Clover spoke haltingly. "I let you go, and I run my hand up your body, and follow it with kisses, and the smell surrounds us... even your face is sticky, so I lean forward and lick it clean, and I kiss you, and you can taste yourself, and Qrow, it's the best thing ever, and I love you so much..."

Qrow raised his hand to his face, feeling the stickiness on his skin. He licked his fingers, listening to Clover's voice as the tears trickled from his eyes.

"Clover..."

"What... what is it, you gorgeous man?"

Qrow smiled. "Did I ever mention that I adore you?"

"It may have cropped up once or twice."

"Well, don't you ever forget it."

"Don't you ever let me."

"Careful, soldier-boy. Don't push your luck." Qrow sighed deeply. "That was the best story ever. I may have to read you Chapter Two some time."

"I'd be open to that."

"Uh, I wish you were actually here right now, though. I want to snuggle with you."

"I know, me too. But I'll be back soon, and we can super-snuggle to make up for it."

"I'll hold you to that." Qrow sighed again. "But now I have to go and clean up."

"Mmm, I do too. Give me a buzz when you're ready to sleep, so I can say goodnight?"

"Will do. Love you, sunbeam."

"Love you too, birdy."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
